Unexpected Partners
by PalmTreeBoulevard
Summary: John Watson has been assigned an AP Chem lab partner. His name is Sherlock Holmes.


John Watson always knew about Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, the boy who's been the rebel type ever since day one of kindergarden. Well, high school isn't like kindergarden at all, is it? No, it's not.

Sherlock Holmes isn't all the same as he was in kindergarden. No, the poofy haired little boy who wore long white socks, suspenders, and loose T-shirts that were tucked into his long shorts who questioned everything the teacher said is not Sherlock Holmes anymore. Sherlock Holmes is the teenager who greases up his hair and smooths it back every day. He is the teenager who wears leather jackets, white T-shirts, and ripped jeans who smokes with his gang behind the gym during school hours. But he is still the student who questions everything the teacher says.

John Watson is at the top of his senior class. Every day he goes to school, pays attention, eats lunch alone, goes home, does his homework, and goes to bed at 9:00pm sharp.

John Watson has AP Chemistry with Sherlock Holmes. Who knew the slacker of the grade could get into an AP Chemistry course.

John takes his seat at the front of the class like he always does. Sherlock Holmes sits in the very back like he always does.

The teacher clears his throat as he announces that each member of the class will have a lab partner that they must stick with for the whole year. John can hear Sherlock and his friend high five at the back of the class, whispering about how they're going to be the best lab partners and how they're going to blow up everything. John rolls his eyes. He notices the cheering from the back of the room stops once the professor finishes his announcement.

He will be choosing their partners for them.

John doesn't mind that at all. He doesn't have any friends in this class… come to think of it, he doesn't really have friends at all. But that doesn't bother him that much. Even though he doesn't have friends, everyone likes him. And no friends means more study time.

Perfect.

The professor starts to read from the list of pre- assigned lab partners for the class.

Sherlock Holmes' friend has been paired with Sarah. John thinks Sarah's nice. She doesn't deserve a crappy lab partner.

John feels bad for her.

John taps his fingers on the desk, eagerly waiting to hear who he's been paired up with. He's hoping he doesn't get Sherlock Holmes. He doesn't need a slacker getting in his way.

The professor announces the last pair.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson".

John glances back at Sherlock Holmes, who is groaning. John could be groaning too if he wasn't so polite.

The professor tells the students to change their seats so that they may sit by their partners. The professor says that these seats will be permanent.

Great. Just perfect.

John stands from his seat and slings his backpack onto one of his shoulders. He adjusts his glasses as he makes his way to the back of the room to stand across from Sherlock's desk.

"Holmes"

John looks down at Sherlock, who has his feet resting on the top of the desk. Sherlock Holmes doesn't bother to look up at John Watson.

"Watson"

Sherlock replies in a rather unamused tone.

"Since we're going to have to sit together…" John gulps, he is dreading the months to come, "we're going to have to compromise…."

"We'll sit in the middle row, then."

Sherlock removes his feet from the desktop and stands. He towers over John. Sherlock also slings his backpack on one of his shoulders. He passes John Watson as he walks down the row to go sit in the middle isle, bumping him a bit.

John is surprised that Sherlock Holmes gave in so quickly. He thought he would have to put up a fight with Sherlock to get him to compromise.

John adjusts his glasses again as he follows Sherlock Holmes, who has already grabbed a seat for himself. He has his feet resting on the tabletop. John sets his backpack down on the ground beside the empty desk next to Sherlock. John sits down, glancing over at Sherlock Holmes, who is picking at his nails.

Sherlock Holmes mutters,

"So you want to be a doctor, do you?"

John computes what the boy has just said.

"Excuse me..?"

John looks over at Sherlock

Sherlock says it again, but a little louder this time,

"So you want to be a doctor, John Watson?"

John takes off his glasses and pulls out a little cloth from his pocket. He begins to clean the lenses.

"Maybe. What's it to you, Holmes?"

Sherlock Holmes shakes his head,

"Nothing."

John exhales,

"Right."

John looks back at the board, where the professor has already begun to write equations down.

He has to admit.

Sherlock Holmes is not stupid.

He may be rude, arrogant, troublesome, and a rebel.

But not stupid in the least.


End file.
